La más hermosa obra de arte
by AliceWalkerNN
Summary: AU Slash JASICO Percy/Leo Piper/Annabeth Frank/Hazel. Tras un "inesperado" accidente Nico conoce a Jason gracias a Annabeth, ambos tienen una extraña química. Pero hay algo -o alguien- que le impide ser feliz. ¿Podrá Nico olvidarse del viejo amor y ser feliz con Jason?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes es mio. Solo la historia. Si fuera mio seria yaoi a morir XD

Vale, les traigo algo nuevo (yei). Se me ocurrió con una imagen, ademas lei que no hay muchos Jasico así que pongo mi aporte. n.n

No se cuantos capítulos serán ni cada cuanto actualizare pero espero terminarlo pronto ;-;

Sin más que agregar, ¡espero disfruten!

* * *

Hazel caminaba apresurada en los pasillos de aquel pulcro lugar, el aroma a detergente y desinfectante le daba nauseas. Su corazón corría cual caballo desbocado y sus nervios estaban igual a su cabello, alborotado. Después de recibir la noticia de que Nico había sufrido un asalto y estaba internado en el hospital salió de la universidad inmediatamente a verlo, dejando a su novio Frank preocupado por ella.

Se detuvo en recepción, donde una robusta señora estaba tecleando en una computadora y maldecía de vez en cuando. Su pelo oscuro estaba amarrado perfectamente y sus ojos demostraban lo irritada que se sentía.

—Disculpe—llamo la atención de la señora.

Ella dejo de maldecir, se giró a Hazel y sonrió tiernamente.

—Hola cariño—dijo con una voz un poco chillona, pero muy cálida—. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Vengo buscando a Nico di Ángelo—tamborileo la barra frente a ella.

—El chico italiano—soltó una risita—segundo piso, habitación 340 querida, los elevadores quedan por allá —señalo un pasillo que se perdía a su izquierda.

Asintió y musito un agradecimiento antes de encaminarse al elevador, dedujo el hecho de que la señora le haya dicho "_el chico italiano_" por su apellido. Ya en el elevador trato de ordenar sus cabellos y suspiro repetidas veces, tratando de calmarse.

Nico no era una persona que provocara problemas, era una persona tranquila y reservada, nunca le sucedían cosas como esas. En cambio a su amigo Percy, sufría de mala suerte continúa. A pesar de ser bombero y se bueno en su trabajo.

El ascensor se abrió y salió apresuradamente. Antes de llegar a la habitación oyó gritos provenientes de esta y se quedó en shock. Al entrar observo a varias enfermeras y enfermeros tratando de meter a Nico a la cama y este, en la graciosa bata de hospital azul luchando por soltarse. Sus cabellos estaban ocultos en vendajes, tenía el ojo morado, en brazo vendado hasta los dedos, varios golpes en el rostro y el labio roto. El chico soltaba insultos en italiano a diestra y siniestra.

— ¡_Figlio di Puttana_! (1) ¡_Lasciami andare_! (2) ¡_Sto bene_! (3) ¡_Ne ho per le palle_! (4) ¡_Sei uno stronzo_! (5) ¡_Merda_! (6)

Los pobres trataban de controlar al chico lo mejor que podían pero nada funcionaba, Hazel soltó una risita algo aliviada. "_Así que por eso el italiano_" pensó.

— ¡Nico di Ángelo! —Su voz sonó sobre todos los gritos y todo el mundo la miro deteniendo lo que hacían— ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo? —Puso la mejor cara de enojada que pudo.

— ¡Hazel! —La miro aliviado, como si ella le fuera a ayudar—. Diles que estoy completamente bien, no necesi…

— ¡No estás bien! —Se acercó al chico dejando su bolso a un lado de la cama—. Regresa a esa cama ahora—señalo esta— o haré que lo hagas a la fuerza.

Los enfermeros rieron ante la amenaza, ellos habían pasado mucho tratando de meterlo a la cama y no habían logrado nada. Ahora venía ella y simplemente le amenazaba. El chico se tensó.

—Hazel yo...

—Nada. Ahora regresa a la cama y deja que los enfermeros hagan su trabajo para que sanes más rápido.

Su mirada era tan severa que causo escalofríos a todos los enfermeros. Nico se destenso y acomodándose entre las sabanas rendido, cuando su hermana se ponía de ese modo no había poder alguno para que cambiara de opinión. Todos estaban sorprendidos y congelados ante el repentino cambio del chico, la enfermera más vieja se acercó al chico y comenzó a checar su pulso, y todo lo reglamentario.

— ¿Qué hacen ahí? Hay más pacientes que atender—le hablo severamente a sus compañeros.

Todos salieron y quedo simplemente un chico delgado, con el pelo largo y rubio, acompañado de unos ojos claros. Parecía que esperaba órdenes.

— ¿Como esta?—le pregunto Hazel a la señora que atendía a su hermano.

Miro a Nico molesta y suspiro, como tratando de no matarlo ahí mismo.

—Son heridas menores. Pero le estamos haciendo estudios para descartar hemorragias internas o un derrame—cubrió bien al chico con las sabanas—. El doctor vendrá en un momento y le aclarara las dudas—sonrió a la chica—si me permites. Tengo pacientes que atender, si necesitan algo llamen a Will el estará a sus servicios.

El nombrado sonrió y saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Muchas gracias.

Ambos enfermeros salieron dejando a los hermanos solos. Hazel tomó asiento en la cama y tomo la mano de Nico.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy perfectamente bien.

—Te crees muy valiente, ¿no?—le pico la costilla.

Nico soltó un gritito mientras se retorcía, no era verdad que estaba bien. Estaba jodido en toda la extensión de la palabra. Le dolían la costillas, sentía un martilleo en la cabeza, en brazo izquierdo le ardía por las cortadas a, tenía el cuerpo totalmente molido por el dolor, pero él odiaba los hospitales con toda su alma y deseaba no estar ahí.

— ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? Creí que te había pasado algo peor—se aferró con fuerza a la mano de Nico—. ¡Deja de ser tan obstinado! ¡Si quieres salir de aquí pórtate bien y todo saldrá rápido!

Rio por la histeria de su hermana, siempre que le sucedía algo se preocupaba de más, como si fuera a morir. En parte le causaba gracia peto también le dolía que sufriera por él.

—Lo siento—dijo mientras se recostaba y veis el techo.

—Ahora. Dime que paso—ordeno.

Nico dudo, lo que realmente había pasado era algo que no quería decirle a Hazel, ella siempre se preocupa y él no quería eso. Por eso había dicho que le habían robado.

—Me asaltaron—repitió mientras evitaba sus ojos.

—Si te asaltaron. ¿Por qué te golpearon?

—No lo sé, solamente vinieron y me aventaron contra la pared mientras me golpeaban, me quitaron todo y me lanzaron al piso, habían vidrios y me corte—dijo sabiendo que en parte no era mentira. Hazel no estaba conforme con esta respuesta pero calló—. ¿Alguien más sabe que estoy aquí?

—Le dije a Frank así que tal vez todos ya lo saben. Le dije que le avisara a Percy.

—Claro.

Percy era el mejor amigo de Nico, se habían conocido cuando Nico tenía 10 años, cuando este se mudó de Italia a "vivir con su padre" (si el verlo solo un día o dos al mes se llama así). Percy decía que Nico había sido molestamente hiperactivo y muy irritante, pero muy tierno y adorable. Muchas veces le había dicho eso y la misma cantidad de veces lo golpeaba para que se callara.

Él igual era una persona molesta, aquella forma de decir lo que piensa sin molestarse en razonar si está mal que lo diga. "_Sin pelos en la lengua_" había dicho Leo una vez. A pesar de todo eran los mejores amigos, como hermanos y Nico quería que él estuviera ahí en ese momento.

Suspiro temblorosamente y cerró los ojos tratando de descansar.

Dos horas después llego el nombrado, con la cara manchada de negro, sus ojos verdes estaban rojos. Llevaba una bolsa blanca en la boca, dos cafés en cada mano y una libreta de dibujo bajo el brazo.

— ¡Percy!—le hablo Hazel, riendo al verlo así.

Entro y tras el Frank, tenía puesta una gorra que decía "Departamento de Bomberos" con otro café en la mano y una mochila en el hombro. Percy grito algo entre dientes pero por la bolsa no se entendió, algo como "enano".

Le dio un café a Hazel, la libreta de dibujo a Nico y se desparramo junto a él mientras hurgaba bolsa. Frank le puso la gorra a Nico mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a la camilla.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Molido y jodido—rió cuando se acabó una hamburguesa de pocos mordiscos.

Asintió y tomo café.

—Creo que comparto tu situación.

Nico jugueteo con el borde de la libreta cuando se acurrucó con Percy. Él trabajaba en el Departamento de Bomberos como su padre y su abuelo.

— ¿Un turno largo?—Pregunto Hazel.

—Demasiado diría yo—abrazo a Nico mientras continuaba devorando—. Incendios menores y varios gatos—todos rieron—Annabeth dijo que iba a venir un poco tarde. Un amigo de su nueva novia le va a traer, espero no te moleste.

— ¿Annabeth tiene nueva novia?—pregunto Frank sorprendido.

—Una chica linda llamada Piper, ella comenzó a trabajar para su empresa y están saliendo.

—Podrías respirar mientras comes, siento que terminaras ahogándote—Nico hablo al ver como se comía una hamburguesa tras otra, tras otra.

—Tranquilo enano, no cumpliré tu deseo de morirme—se limpió las manos y le apretó los cachetes.

Percy no le pregunto qué paso, pero el presentía que no era verdad lo del robo. A pesar de eso agradeció el que no dijera nada frente a su hermana. Por eso lo quería tanto.

* * *

1\. Figlio di Puttana: hijo de puta.

2\. Lasciami andare: Suéltenme.

3\. Sto bene: estoy bien.

4\. Ne ho per le palle: te tengo a ti por las pelotas.

5\. Sei uno stronzo: Eres un gilipollas.

6\. Cazzo: joder.

* * *

Mi italiano es nulo, así que investigue en Internet y esto encontré, si alguien sabe italiano me honraría que, si esta mal, me corrigiera. /o/

Buuuuueno. Espero les gustara. ¡Percy es bombero! Siempre lo vi así hahahaha Los demás saldrán en el siguiente capitulo. Tengo algunos ya listos así que el siguiente lo subiré en la próxima semana (el viernes) y el siguiente la próxima y así hasta que publique todos los que tengo y espero publicar seguido.

Si creen que debería cambiar o agregar algo soy toda oídos, me gusta oír sugerencias :3

Si te gusto déjame un Review (me siento Youtuber), sino también déjame uno. Me encanta que me insulten *sarcasmo*, pero enserio. Déjenme uno *pulgar arriba*

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Amor a primera vista?

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes es mio. Es propiedad de otra persona. No lucro con esta historia.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento ;-;

Se me olvido la actualización del viernes. Por favor matenme...

sjbdnjfbdgf Bueno, nuevo capitulo y aparición de Jason (yeei)

espero les guste

* * *

Capítulo 2

Había veces que a Jason le daba miedo Annabeth, la novia de su mejor amiga. Él quería mucho a Piper y no le molestaba en lo absoluto su preferencia sexual, pero esa chica era realmente aterradora, ella no le había amenazado ni nada por el estilo pero irradiaba un aura peligrosa y agresiva. A pesar de todo eso, era muy buena persona, hablar con ella era sencillo e interesante.

Un amigo de Annabeth había sufrido un accidente, la chica no tenía carro y como buen amigo y caballero que era (obligado más bien por tu mejor amiga) se ofreció a llevarla, pero no estaba en su plan acompañarla hasta la habitación. Los hospitales le parecían depresivos y casi no pasaba tiempo en ellos. Pero ahí estaba él, siguiendo a la rubia por los pulcros pasillos de aquel lugar. Las enfermeras se reían y se sonrojaban cuando él les dedicaba una sonrisa. Se acomodó los lentes de nuevo, un tic nervioso que tenía desde niño y entraron a la habitación.

Dentro de ella vio a cuatro chicos, un fortachón de ojos rasgados sentado en el sillón, una chica morena con el pelo rosado junto a la cama, un chico pálido, con los ojos color avellana y el pelo negro (el enfermo), estaba, —lo que parecía— dibujando, y un chico alto de pelo negro y ojos verde azulado que estaba acurrucado junto al chico pálido. Annabeth saludo y se acercó a él.

—Dioses Nico, ¿estás bien?

—Si Annabeth, está perfectamente bien, sino no estaría aquí—dijo con sarcasmo el ojiverde.

La chica le dio un puñetazo y bufo molesta.

—No seas idiota Percy.

Jason se sentía fuera de lugar.

—Estoy bien An, solo golpeado—sonrió levemente el chico junto a "Percy" sin levantar la vista de la libreta, se veía lindo cuando sonreía.

—Eh... ¿Hola?—hablo por primera vez Jason.

— ¡Ah! Lo siento —se acercó de nuevo a él rubio—. Él es Jason, un amigo. Jason ellos son Frank Zhang, Hazel Levasque, Percy Jackson y Nico di Ángelo—señalo a cada uno de ellos.

Todos saludaron con excepción de Nico, este seguía ocupado en el papel. A simple vista parecía un chico enfermizo, por la palidez y lo delgado que estaba pero si lo veías con atención era un chico lindo, con las pestañas largas, el pelo largo y los ojos hermosos. Su rostro era un poco perfilado y delicado sin dejar de ser masculino y eso era lo que hizo que le gustara el chico, o atrajera.

Jason no era superficial, era una persona que se interesaba por los sentimientos y pensamientos de las demás personas, el que la persona en la que él esté interesada sea atractiva intelectualmente era algo que el buscaba. No podía negar que tuvo novias superficiales como Drew, pero estos fueron compromisos de su madrastra o su padre, el gran sé-hace-lo-que-yo-ordeno-porque-sí.

Asintió regresando el saludo con un asentimiento y se quedó recargado junto a la puerta. Esos chicos eran bastante animados, Percy parecía ser el más sociable de todos, con sus raras muecas y su sonrisa "conquistadora". Le recordaba a si mismo pero moreno y con los ojos verdes.

"Y feo" pensó Jason en burla.

A pesar del ajetreo que armaban los chicos alrededor de Nico el parecía estar solo, sin inmutarse sobre lo que los demás hacían, esa gorra del DB* le hacía verse infantil.

—Y dime Jason—Percy lo saco de sus pensamientos— ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy maestro en una preparatoria 1.

— ¿Enserio?—Hazel preguntó animada—Te ves demasiado joven para dar clases— soltó una risita.

— ¿Qué materia impartes?—pregunto Frank.

—Historia Universal.

—Eso debe ser horrible —hablo el ojiverde mientras se alborotaba el pelo.

—No porque tú seas un vago todos lo seremos sesos de alga—Annabeth se burló de Percy.

Él se defendió y Jason se dio cuenta que Nico río por lo que dijo la chica. No le había quitado la vista de encima.

— ¿Y tú a que te dedicad?—le hablo a Percy.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa engreída antes de decir:

—Trabajo en el departamento de bomberos.

—No lo creas tan especial, sino fuera por su padre tal vez sería vago o viviría bajo un puente—An volvió a molestar—Frank es veterinario, Hazel estudia geología en la universidad y Nico...

—Nico es prostituta—le interrumpió una voz que hizo saltar a todos.

Un chico enano de tez morena, pelo algo largo rizado ojos oscuros —y algo psicóticos — entró por la puerta; iba vestido con un pantalón pesquero café y una playera de lino con manga 3/4. Su sonrisa ponía incomodo a cualquiera pero a Jason le parecía simpático.

— ¡Leo!—le reprendió Hazel mientras Percy soltaba una carcajada.

— ¿Cómo esta nuestra princesa de los muertos?—Pregunto el moreno al sentarse junto a Frank.

—Ignóralo, está loco—hablo Annabeth.

—Leo Valdez, mecánico e inventor —saludo el chico de la sonrisa psicópata.

—Jason Grace.

—Nico es pintor—aclaro Hazel.

Todos se quedaron callados un momento, mientras el nombrado cambiaba de página y trabajaba con la misma concentración que en el anterior. Fruncía el ceño y entrecerraba los ojos, ahora sus dedos estaban manchados de negro.

Todos regresaron al ajetreo anterior, ahora más animado con la llegada de Leo, un individuo muy interesante e hiperactivo. La enfermera paso a regañarlos por molestar a los demás pacientes y trataron de controlarse. Se amoldo bien al círculo que ellos eran, en ningún momento hablo Nico pero reía de vez en cuanto de lo que los demás decían.

Al final del día se ofreció a llevar a Nico su casa al día siguiente que saliera del hospital (parece que nadie tiene carro), este —y como en los anteriores momentos—no discutió, muy cómodo en los brazos de Percy. Jason llego a la deducción de que ambos eran pareja, por lo juntos que estaban y lo amistoso que se trataban.

—Bueno, gracias por venir—decía Hazel mientras todos salían.

—Sabes que no es nada—Annabeth hablo sonriente.

—Adiós enano—el ojiverde beso la frente de Nico mientras él le sonreía.

Jason murmuro un simple "adiós" antes de salir con los demás, no sin antes dedicarle un "mañana nos vemos" al pálido chico. Por primera vez le habló diciendo un simple "gracias".

El chico era un enigma muy singular.

* * *

*Departamento de Bomberos.

1\. Ignoro olímpicamente la diferencia entre los niveles académicos en el mundo, en México la preparatoria debería ser la Media o algo por el estilo que es de los 15 a los 18 años. Vendría siendo la High School en Estados Unidos.

* * *

Les cuento que en este capitulo Nico casi no habla porque se me habia olvidado como seria él. Peero salio bien, tal vez el viernes suba la siguiente.

Si te gusto dejenme review plz :'1

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3 De autos y libros

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes es mio. Solo la historia.

No tengo excusas .n. Así que sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Se miró en el espejo de la habitación del hospital, acaricio con pulgar las bolsas que tenía bajo los ojos. Hazel había hecho el papeleo reglamentario y después de comprobar que estaba perfectamente bien el doctor acepto su salida. Lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí, los hospitales le ponían nervioso. Suspiro levemente y se puso su playera negra manga larga.

A pesar de que ya salía del hospital el doctor dijo que los vendajes de su cabeza se tenían que quedar al menos una o dos semanas, para que la herida no tenga contacto con gérmenes.

Oculto los vendajes de su cabeza con la gorra de Percy y salió. Convenció a su hermana (con la ayuda de su amigo) a que regresara a la universidad, que no había necesidad de que se quedara para ir a su departamento así que el que estaba era Percy, iba vestido con una simple playera blanca que decía "Besa al Bombero" y un pantalón de mezclilla. Al verlo salir se levantó de la cama.

— ¿Listo enano?

Nico asintió y salieron. La "normativa" del hospital era que Nico que saliera en la silla de ruedas, pero ningún enfermero se acercó a ofrecérsela. Él sabía que le tenían miedo o les irritaba lo testarudo que era pero era mejor, salía por su propio pie.

Al pálido chico le llamo la atención Jason, el amigo de Annabeth, era apuesto, sus ojos eran lindos y su sonrisa hacia que Nico se derritiera. Pero Nico no se derretía porque quisiera, la primera vez que vio le paso se reprendió mentalmente de eso, llegando a la conclusión que era la sonrisa del chico. ¿Tendrá pareja? ¿Sera hay? Tantas preguntas se formulaban en la cabeza del chico pero era tonto interesarse, el rubio parecía el típico chico casanova, el futbolista que se quedaba con la porrista, el chico estrella, el favorito de todos. Después de todos esos pensamientos sintió un poco de recelo por este, tal vez tenia razón, aunque uno nunca sabe.

"No juzgues a un libro por su portada" se dijo.

Al salir del hospital el chico estrella estaba recargado un costado de una ambulancia fumando un cigarro, estaba tentado a robarle el cigarro pero no lo hizo, Percy le gano.

—Entonces—exhalo el humo— ¿Cuál es tu auto?

Siguieron al chico en el estacionamiento y se paró frente a un Dodge Charger del 67 color negro cromado, Nico se acercó al carro y acaricio el parachoques con emoción, aquel auto era una belleza en toda la extensión de la palabra y no podía esperar para oírlo rugir.

—Los Heimi son mejor —Percy le trajo a la tierra.

Jason soltó una carcajada y mientras se acomodaba las gafas se recargo en el carro.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? Por favor dime que no—ahí estaba esa sonrisa que le derretía.

Suspiro temblorosamente y regreso su vista al automóvil.

—Lo digo enserio. ¿Los has visto correr? Recorren una milla 1 en 18.2 segundos. No hay nada más rápido hablando de clásicos.

—Tu conocimiento en clásicos debe apestar. Un Charger hace ese tiempo sin arreglar, si lo arreglas puede llegar a correrte la milla en 16.7 segundos. Levanta de 0 a 300 en 7.2 segundos.

Percy tenía una sonrisa retadora, era demasiado tonto y necio.

—Ambos carros se igualan—hablo Nico sorprendiendo a ambos chicos—pero si los pones a competir el Charger gana en todos los aspectos ¿Piezas originales?—pregunto a Jason.

—Todo, hasta el estéreo —eso hizo reír al más chico.

—Vamos, eso no puede ser cierto —Percy se refería a lo de quien ganaba— ¿Te pones de su lado? Pequeño traidor—fingió dolor.

—Solo es la verdad—asintió.

Los tres chicos se subieron al automóvil y cuando el rubio lo prendió Nico sintió la piel de gallina, un orgasmo silencioso. Esa era la única forma de describir el placer que sentía al oír rugir el motor de un clásico. Simplemente excitante.

Tardaron poco en llegar al departamento se Nico, el último piso de un departamento algo caro, costeado con sus obras de arte y, en parte, su padre. Les hizo pasar para tomar algo (por cortesía).

Jason se sorprendió al entrar al espacioso departamento, lleno mayormente de cuadros, lienzos, mesas con pinturas y pinceles y muchos libros. Se acercó a curiosear entre los libros y tomo el primero que vio. La portada era un paisaje en azul con un rayo y con la cara de un chico, se titulaba "Bailando con el Diablo".

— ¿Quién es Sherrilyn Kenyon?

Los dos chicos se giraron a él y Nico se sonrojo hasta las orejas, la palidez de su rostro causo que fuera muy evidente.

—Libros eróticos—rio el ojiverde—el enano tiene una colección enorme de ellos—enfatizo el "enorme" entre risas.

—La autora es muy buena, además la historia es lo que me gusta—sus ojos asustados le causaron ternura.

— ¡No jodas Nico! ¡Es como ver porno por la trama!

—Tú también los has leído, no lo niegues—estaba rojo como tomate.

—No lo niego, esos chicos son un verdadero adonis—entrelazo los dedos tras su cabeza.

Regreso el libro ignorando el último comentario del otro y tomo uno mediano de pasta dura con el lomo un poco quemado. Lo único que se alcanzaba a leer era el nombre del autor "Edgar Allan Poe".

— ¿Por qué esta quemado?

La sonrisa de Percy desapareció, Nico se volvió a poner pálido. Parecía un tema muy delicado para que se pusieran así. Nico se acercó a Jason y agarro el libro, acariciando la portada con sentimiento.

—Era el favorito de Bianca—sonrió con nostalgia. Creyó que no iba a decir algo más pero lo miro a los ojos antes de continuar —. Bianca era mi hermana, murió hace pocos años en un incendio. Amaba leerme los poemas de Poe—. Regreso el libro a la estantería—. Es lo único además de mí que sobrevivió a ese incendio—su voz tembló— ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

* * *

Sus ojos estaban acuosos, la muerte de Bianca era lo único que de verdad le hacía llorar, pero estaba cansado de hacerlo y que los demás le tuvieran lastima, tenía que superarlo. Era lo que ella hubiera deseado.

— ¿Conoces el inframundo?—Jason le sonrió.

—La mitología griega.

—Ellos creían que los héroes estaban destinados a los campos Elíseos. Donde disfrutarían del retiro de la vida como lo que eran. Tu herma na era una buena persona, ¿Verdad?—Nico estaba muy sorprendido—tal vez ella está en los Campos elíseos.

Nico comenzó a reír, reía como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, desde el corazón. El rubio estaba sorprendido. Percy igual, Nico no era de las personas que se reían por ese tipo de cosas.

—Lo siento —se aclaró la garganta— y gracias—. Se dirigió a Percy y le dio un beso en la mejilla, un gracias silencioso—quiero pintar. ¿Deseas quedarte?—le pregunto a el rubio.

—No, tengo cosas que hacer. Me dio mucho conocerte — jugó con las llaves en su mano—igual a ti Percy.

—Deberías pasarte a alguna reunión, es divertido discutir contigo.

—Claro.

"Claro" pensó antes de salir y ver al italiano.

* * *

1\. Milla: 1.609 km

* * *

Me emocione con los autos XD La información recaudada de los automóviles es de un juego, es muy realista así que espero que sus cálculos igual. Amo el Charger del 67, si no lo conoces búsquenlo, es hermoso.

Ya casi llego al capitulo que estoy escribiendo, aunque estoy atorada.

Para **_Rei Blackcry_**, si voy a poner otras parejas, que bueno que te gusto nwn Pronto la continuación :3

Hasta el próximo


	4. A palabras necias, oídos sordos

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes es mio. Es propiedad de otra persona. No lucro con esta historia.

Hola de nuevo.

Sin excusas, solo una cordial disculpa.

Como sea, espero les guste y solo diré que percy puede llegar a ser un idiota.

Disfruten

* * *

Capítulo 4

Nico pensaba en su hermana Bianca mientras acariciaba al gato blanco sobre sus piernas, lo sucedido la última vez que la vio. El incendio alrededor de ellos, el sofocante humo que hacia cada vez más difícil respirar, la borrosa imagen de su hermana diciéndole que le quería antes de que quedara atrapada, a Percy cargándolo fuera del lugar. Todo aquello era tan doloroso de recordar aun después de cuatro años. ¿Porque tenía que pasar eso? ¿Porque su hermana tenía que morir de aquella forma tan dolorosa?

— ¿Estas bien?—dijo Percy sacándolo de sus pensamientos—estas llorando.

Estaba parado frente a él, con una cerveza en una mano y una lata de refresco en el otro.

—Estoy bien—dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—no es nada.

Le tendió la soda y se sentó junto a él acariciando al gato. Aquel mínimo había sido regalo de Percy cuando cumplió 20 años. Un año después de la muerte de Bianca. Era una gran compañía para él, además de Cerberos, un Golden Retrive negro regalo de su padre.

—Lo siento tanto—Percy jugó con la botella en sus manos.

—Ya te perdone hace cuatro años—dijo después de darle unos tragos a la lata—Ya no tienes por qué pedir perdón. Además, realmente no fue tu culpa.

Tomó un trago de su cerveza, dejándola después en la mesa. Su padre y el (como aprendiz) asistieron al incendio, y siempre se culpaba diciendo que debió ayudarlos a los dos.

—Si tan solo me hubiera detenido…

—Te habrías muerto tú, Bianca y yo—le interrumpió—, eras un simple aprendiz, no podrías haber hecho otra cosa. Lo que hiciste fue lo correcto, ya sucedió, no habrá nada que podamos cambiar.

Nico se levantó para tomar sus cosas y sentarse frente a un lienzo en blanco, trabajó mientras su amigo jugaba con Algas (el gato). ¿Que pintaba? Al chico súper estrella. Simplemente era demasiado guapo como para ser real y él tenía el extraño deseo de plasmarlo. Desde sus claros ojos azules, su cabello perfecto, la sonrisa encantadora y esa extraña cicatriz que tiene en el labio superior que le dan ganas de acariciar (o morder).

— ¿Qué opinas de Jason?

El más bajo se sonrió por la sorpresiva pregunta, trato de no reírse al girar a ver a su amigo.

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

Percy le dedico una sonrisa socarrona.

—Vi la forma en que lo mirabas, tal vez para los demás eres duro pero yo sé leerte. Suéltalo.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es endemoniadamente lindo, tiene una sonrisa encantadora, es como el príncipe encantador y algo me dice que tiene novia—dijo mientras limpiaba el pincel—es el chico perfecto.

—Demasiado perfecto. Te gusto—afirmo.

—No—mintió mientras regresaba la vista a su cuadro.

Su amigo solo sonrió, sin volver a preguntar. Era verdad que le había gustado, ósea era el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida, era imposible que existiera de verdad o algún defecto debía tener. Se drogaba, tomar, ¿será violento? ¿Tendrá algún extraño fetiche? Algo tenía que haber para tanta perfección.

—Debería invitarlo a salir.

Nico volvió a sonrió, era de esperarse de Percy.

— ¿Enserio?

—Vamos. ¿Desde hace cuánto que no sales con alguien? O más bien, ¿desde hace cuando no tienes sexo? Y él no cuenta.

—Si lo dejas así desde que estaba en la universidad o la preparatoria.

— ¿Eres puritano o algo por el estilo?—las carcajadas de Percy le hicieron molestarse un poco.

—No todos somos como tú y tenemos sexo todos los fines de semana. Además no es algo tan fundamental como para subsistir. Se sobrevivir sin sexo.

—Deberías intentar hacerlo seguido, es des estresante. Hablando de él —recalco la última palabra—Te golpeo, ¿verdad?

Dejo de pintar y bajo la mirada.

—Lo fui a ver, le dije que quería terminar y que se buscara a otro idiota para engatusar—su voz estaba cargada de resentimiento y su mirada estaba perdida—pero se molestó, me insulto y grito. Yo pensé que sólo haría eso pero los golpes llegaron después. Logre empujarlo y hui de su departamento, pero después de correr unas cuadras me desmaye.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada de eso cuando te llevaron al hospital? ¿Por qué mentiste y dijiste que te habían asaltado? —dijo Percy con los brazos cruzados, con evidente enojo.

— ¿Por qué? No lo sé, solamente quería dejar de verlo. No quería más problemas con él. Es y será la última vez que lo acepte.

— ¿La ultima? ¿Sabes cuantas veces me has dicho eso?—se levantó del sillón y alzo la voz— ¡Ese cabrón merecía ir a la cárcel por lo que te hizo! Luke merecía algo peor, pero tú…

—Sí. Ya lo has dicho antes. Anda, termina—en sus ojos se reflejaba la furia y el dolor que sentía—soy un idiota al "protegerlo" de esa manera. Que fui un imbécil por enamorarme de alguien que me golpea. Por favor termina.

—Nico, yo...

Sostuvo con fuerza el pincel, casi rompiéndolo. Le dio la espalda entreteniéndose en sus cosas, evitando mirarlo a los ojos

—Olvídalo, solo vete.

—Hay, vamos no fue mi intención…—le agarro del hombro.

—Suéltame—dijo mientras se alejaba de él — Sólo déjame solo. Por favor.

—Lo siento—dijo sintiéndose mal por lo que acababa de suceder, él no quería dejar las cosas así pero no podría solucionarlo con Nico de esa forma.

Se alboroto el pelo frustrado y salió del departamento dejando solo al chico.

Nico tomó asiento cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse, estaba tan furioso y tan dolido, tenía un nudo en la garganta y quería romper cosas. Su amigo a veces era un idiota pero ocasiones como esta hacían que lo odiara. Pero no lo culpaba, estaba preocupado por él, aunque esa no era la forma de hacerlo. El idiota impulsivo Percy Jackson.

Se quedó ahí sentado hasta que Hazel llego. Tenía el pelo todo revuelto y traía su cuaderno de dibujo que utilizo en el hospital. También aquella expresión preocupada.

—Percy me llamo—dijo ella pero el chico no contesto— ¿Por qué discutieron?

—Porque es un idiota.

—Él dijo que lo sentía, que no fue su intención…

—Por favor no abogues por él—le interrumpió, tratando de no sonar enojado con ella.

La chica se sentó junto a su hermano y le tomo la mano. Así pasaron unos minutos, sentados agarrados de la mano sin decir nada. Nico lo agradeció.

—Annabeth nos quiere presentar a Piper. Mañana habrá una comida. En el restaurante de siempre. ¿Vas a ir?

Lo pensó unos segundos, casi no le gustaba ir a esas cosas. Normalmente iba por Percy, pero después de eso no tenía porque. Aunque eso significase que él estuviera en su puerta mañana molestando y aun cuando dijera que no Hazel le obligaría a ir o la mismísima Annabeth iría a su departamento a sacarlo a la fuerza.

Ninguna idea parecía tentadora.

—Tal vez.

Hazel sonrió.

—Jason va a ir—rio de forma traviesa.

— ¿Tú también? —dijo algo cohibido.

—Lo siento. Es que te miraba mucho.

No dijo nada más. Tal vez Percy y Hazel tengan razón. Pero, ¿qué le aseguraba que Jason estaba disponible? No perdía nada con intentar pero después de lo sucedido con Luke lo único que quería era descansar de las relaciones, si a eso le podía llamar relación. Hazel dijo que le haría algo de comer, él se negó pero ella lo ignoro entrando a la cocina oyendo el ajetreo que la chica armo.

Alcanzo su cuaderno de dibujo, poniéndolo en el sillón y abriéndolo en las últimas dos hojas, el primero era un retrato de Hazel y el segundo de Jason, ambos a lápiz. Aunque al primero le faltaban algunos detalles, había utilizado todo el tiempo que tuvo para terminar el del chico, perdía su encanto si los colores pero aún se veía apuesto. El gato se acomodó en el rostro de Jason y se recostó, algo celoso de no tener la atención de su amo.

—Vamos—le dijo al gato sonriendo—veamos que está cocinando Hazel—cargo con el gato y entro a la cocina— ¿No se supone que tendrías que estar en la universidad?

—Pedí permiso para salir antes, a los profesores no les molesto—dijo sin voltear

Dejo al gato en una silla y se acercó a la chica. Era inútil decirle que no debía hacer eso, que podía solo pero su hermana era igual de terca que él.

—Supongo que te quedaras.

—Supones bien. Necesitas cuidado.

Se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo.

—Iré a preparar la habitación de huéspedes.

* * *

Bien, espero no me odien por poner a Luke de malo ;-; Yo igual le amo pero siempre tiene que haber una manzana podrida en la canasta.

Es gracioso porque la primera vez que lo escribí no puse el nombre de luke, pero ya lo corregí.

Espero se den el tiempo de dejarme un bonito reviews uwu lo amaría de todo corazón, porque así se que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo :Corazongay:

De igual forma agradecería que me hicieran saber los errores que tenga, aunque lo revise varias veces antes de subirlo uno nunca sabe, ¡los errores se escapan!

En fin, hasta la próxima


	5. Chapter 5: La pintura y una nueva amiga

Esto es mucho, demasiado, tiempo para una actualización, lo siento desde lo profundo de mi corazón ;-; La escuela y algunos problemas personales me han tenido retenida pero después de algún tiempo recibi un review nuevo y pues decidí subir el capitulo ya que lo tenia.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Admiro la pintura mientras se secaba, estudiando que detalles faltaban. Ayer la había comenzado y faltaba mucho para que fuera perfecta.

— ¿Te vas a vestir o seguirás admirando eso?—su hermana estaba cerca de él, algo apurada y con los brazos cruzados.

Nico solo vestía un bóxer, dejando ver los moretones en su cuerpo y el vendaje de su brazo. Su pelo algo largo caía sobre sus hombros, con el molesto vendaje en la frente. Se mordió el labio y suspiro alejándose de la pintura, se estaba obsesionando con ella, deseaba quedarse frente a ella todo el día y terminarla rápido. Anoche se desveló trabajándola y sus en párpados estaba la evidencia de aquello, su hermana estaba molesta por descuidarse de esa forma cuando apenas acababa de salir del hospital.

Se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra y holgada, unos converse negros y amarro su cabello dejando algunos mechones sueltos. Ya listo camino hacia la chica, que estaba sentada en el sofá.

— ¿No vas a llevar tu chamarra?

Nico sintió una opresión en el pecho y desvió la mirada.

—La perdí —mintió.

"_O más bien_ _la deje en casa de Luke... Pero es como si la hubiera perdido ya que no voy a regresar_" pensó.

— ¿Cómo? Si era tu favorita—Hazel puso una mirada triste ya que sabía lo que significaba esa chamarra.

Se dejó caer en el sillón, sin contestar. Estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de ir a la comida, pero Hazel lo estaba obligando a ir, ya que dijo que iba. Necesitaba algunos tubos de pintura y nuevos lienzos, después de la comida podría comprarlos.

Salieron del departamento en camino a una pequeña cafetería cerca de la estación de bomberos donde Percy trabajaba. Con él las cosas seguían igual, este le había mandado varios mensajes y le había llamado pero no contesto, se molestó bastante por lo que dijo después de lo que había pasado. Entendía que se preocupara pero era un idiota al ponerse de esa forma, siempre era un idiota y no se daba cuenta de las cosas que decía hasta que ya arruinaba todo.

Se limpió el sudor de las manos en el pantalón cuando entraron en la cafetería, Hazel saludo a Frank y corrió a sentarse junto a él, faltaban solo Leo y Percy. Había dos lugares libres entre Frank y Annabeth y uno junto a Jason. Sería demasiado vidente el sentarse junto al rubio y en una situación completamente diferente no lo haría pero era eso o terminar sentado junto a su hostigante amigo así que tomó haciendo junto a Jason.

—Hola—saludo con una sonrisa el rubio.

Nico asintió sin contestar, todos saludaron y el morocho hizo lo mismo. Annabeth le presento a Piper, la chica era bastante linda, tenía los ojos tan extraños y su sonrisa era algo contagiosa. Era como una súper modelo, pero tenía cara de romperte el rostro si le hacías algo, una interesante combinación.

Cualquier persona normal empezaría una plática o se integraría a la plática, Nico no. No era una persona sociable, normalmente Hazel y Percy eran los que le hacían conversar, pero en esta ocasión dudaba que lo hiciera este último. Con poco retraso llegaron al fin los últimos, Leo parecía algo molesto y Percy demasiado cansado.

— ¡Hey!—Saludo sonriendo el primero.

Después de que se sentaran ordenaron. Hazel y Frank ordenaron chocolate caliente, Leo pidió un Frappé, Annabeth un cappuccino, Piper un café americano con leche de soja, Percy una malteada de moras, Jason un café americano con leche y Nico un café americano solo. Leo estaba obviamente frustrado y siempre lucia así cuando no podía conseguir sexo. Era muy evidente ya que el chico lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

—Pareces frustrado—le dijo Jason a Leo.

—Eso pasa cuando te quitan el sexo—recalco la última palabra mirando de reojo a Percy con molestia—quitarle a un hombre el sexo es como quitarle la vida—dramatizo.

—Tampoco es para tanto—Frank estaba colorado hasta las orejas.

—Lo dices porque eres virgen.

—Eso espero—dijo Nico provocando que Hazel se sonrojara y que Annabeth y Percy rieran.

—O no. Tu no hables que es todo tu culpa—Leo le señalo con el popote—tu eres la razón por la que no tenga sexo.

— ¿Yo?—pregunto inocente—yo no hice nada. Si las personas aprendieran a controlarse mientras hablan.

Jason estaba bastante confundido al respecto, pero no deseaba entrometerse, quedándose como espectador.

—No sean idiotas y reconcíliense ya.

Después de eso el rubio estaba perdido.

Percy y Nico se miraron. El primero tenía los ojos rojos y ojeras, no irradiaba la misma energía de siempre.

—Percy. ¿Haz dormido acaso?—le preguntó Annabeth.

—Ahora que lo preguntas llevo un poco mas de 24 horas sin dormir—le dio una sonrisa cansada.

—Te ves terrible—dijo Hazel.

—A este paso se parecerá a Nico, no me imaginó durmiendo con un emo como él—Leo jugo con la crema batida e hizo una mueca de asco.

—Espera. ¿Duermes con Perry?—Pregunto Jasón confundido.

—Obviamente, este chico grande de acá es todo mío—Leo anuncio con una sonrisa lasciva.

—Pensé que Percy y Nico eran pareja.

—Siempre piensan eso—Annabeth los miró divertida—Percy es demasiado meloso con él.

—Es como mi hermano. Tengo derecho a ser meloso con él. Además le encanta.

—Podemos dejar de hablar de mí, por favor—dijo Nico irritado mientras se acomodaba distraídamente el pelo.

Odiaba ser el centro de atención, siempre prefería pasar desapercibido y todos los sabían.

—Yo no tengo sexo, tú no tienes privacidad—Leo le sonrió de esa singular manera que siempre tenía.

—Tengo que admitir que esto es divertido—Piper tenía una sonrisa —lo siento, ¿cómo es que te llamas?—le preguntó a Nico.

—Nico di Ángelo.

Le dio una rápido mirada a Jason como dándose cuenta de algo y regreso su vista a Nico; el chico era lindo, muy el tipo de Jason, por eso no había parado de mirarlo desde que llego al café, si los unía podría ser benéfico para todos.

Dio una sonrisa encantadora antes de pregunta— ¿Tienes pareja?

Percy casi escupe la malteada y Leo sonrió. Nico estaba extrañado.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Bueno, es que veo que todos tienen pareja. Sólo me preguntaba si tu igual.

Recordó a Luke y los momentos "bonitos" con él, ósea el principio de su relación.

—No, no tengo pareja ahora.

La chica duda antes de hace la siguiente pregunta— ¿Y te gustan las mujeres o los hombres?

Nico se sonrojo hasta las orejas, ¿quién pregunta algo así de golpe? Leo soltó se carcajeaba de la cara del moreno y Hazel sonreía.

—Lo... Lo siento, es que no es una pregunta tan simple.

—Lo siento, Piper suele ser una entrometida—Jason dijo mientras miraba severamente a su amiga.

"_¿Qué mosca le pico a Piper?_" pensó el rubio.

—Es simple curiosidad—dijo inocentemente—lamento si te incomode.

—No te preocupes—dijo negando con la cabeza, pero sintiéndose algo incómodo.

Estuvieron unas horas platicando y conociendo a Piper. Piper era la asistente de un empresario famoso, así había conocido a Annabeth. Ella iba a hacer unos edificios para él, ambas hicieron química, ahora están juntas y se veían felices la una con la otra. Percy recibió una llamada, se disculpó y se fue, poco a poco los demás chicos se fueron yendo.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? —le pregunto Hazel a Nico ya fuera de la cafetería.

—No te preocupes, tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas para unas pinturas.

—Te puedo acompañar.

—Hazel, estoy bien. Creo que ya es excesivo el cuidado que me estás dando. Puedo ir solo. No es lejos.

—Nico, por favor...

—Si quieres yo le puedo acompañarlo—Jason sonrió acomodase los lentes.

Esta era su posible oportunidad de estar con el chico, sin Percy revoloteando a su alrededor. No le caía mal, pero era imposible hacer un acercamiento a Nico con Percy como hermano celoso.

Ahora que se había enterado que los dos no tenían ninguna relación tenia una vía libre para conocer al chico e invitarlo a salir.

Nico titubeó unos segundos y suspiro. Era Hazel o Jason, quería a su hermana pero deseaba alejarse un poco de sus cuidados.

—Claro.

Hazel le beso la mejilla y camino con Frank dejando a los dos chicos solos. El moreno miro al rubio estudiándolo y este lo miro sonriendo.

— ¿Vamos?

—Sí—Jason sonrió radiante.

* * *

¡Bien! Se que esta un poco corto pero ya lo tenia escrito y no se me ocurrio otra cosa. No se cuando tendré el siguiente pero pido mucha paciencia ya que estoy en exámenes parciales y aunque casi termina el semestre el estrés me bloquea para escribir. Déjenme un nuevo review con su opinión del capitulo o para insultarme de que me tarde XD

Que tengan lindo día, nos leemos 3


End file.
